Rowan's story
Stranded Rowan woke with a start, attempting to claw his way out of the water. Wait, scratch that; he was in bed, ripping sheets away. There was a pain in his head. Big pain, actually. He must've hit it hard, because it was bandaged. "Ah, the zombie awakes! What's your name?" There was someone standing over his bed, but his vision was to blurry to make them out. "Rowan." he mumbled, stopping his fight with the covers. "I'm Chance, and you may as well make yourself comfortable, because you sure as heck aren't going anywhere." It was a girl speaking. "Why? Where am I?" "Don't know. Little jungle island. Your boat crashed." A few hazy memories came back to him. "Um..." he trailed off. "How long have you been here?" he decided to ask her after a while. "Three months." Chance replied. "No one's found you yet?" "No." "What have to tried to do?" "What, to leave?" "Yeah!" "Nothing. Why would I want to leave?" Rowan's heart sank. "You...don't want to leave..." "Nope. I don't have a family, I have a nice plant farm, and the perfect treehouse." Rowan stood up, walked three paces, hit the ground with a dull thud, ''got back up again, and started climbing down a rope ladder. "Hey! Where are you going?" Chance called. Fifteen minutes later, Rowan was standing on a constructed platform. He had pulled off his jacket, tied it to a stick, and was using it as a flag, all the while shouting "Help me!!" This, Rowan thought sarcastically (if it was possible to think sarcastically to yourself), was going to be a fine day. Determination : ''Dear Diary, :: Yesterday was probably the ''worst ''day of my entire life. I'm trapped on an island with a soft fool of a girl named Chance, who's been here two whole months and hasn't tried to escape. So I've been building a signal tower and been trying to wave down a passing boat. As t turns out, boats do not really pass by, as I only saw one, and they did not see me. Chance has been pestering me to relax, come and rest, yada yada. How the End am I supposed to relax?! Oh no, here she comes now. Rowan snapped the red leather bound book shut as Chance walked down the beach. He started waving his flag again, but she pulled his arm down. "Rowan, just come back up. You've been out here for eighteen hours, and you haven't slept or ate!" "Leave me alone, Chance. You might be just fine here, but I wanna go home to Oak town!" She sighed. "Rowan, I'm sorry." He turned around. "Why? What for?" Chance punched him in the face, and he saw stars. "Uugh..." Rowan found himself in the bed again, this time wondering how Chance was strung enough to knock him out in one punch. He sat up, sniffing the air. "Is that...toast?" "Yep. I figured you were starving to death by now." Rowan stumbled over to the table, sat down, and ate the piece of charred bread in three bites. "Thanks." "Your very welcome. Now, if I might ask a question-" Rowan stood up and pulled an apple out of the bowl in the center of the table. "Can it wait? There's something I need to attend to." He took a bite. "Why? It's not like you have an appointment with anyone on this island." "I know," Rowan said with his mouth full. "Work." He climbed back down the rope ladder. Two on a Raft The sun was just rising. Rowan was drawing a picture in his red book. Finally, he stood up and admired his handiwork. A raft with a sail and a small tent was sitting at the edge of the waterline. It was stocked with provisions and some tools. He began pushing it out. "ROWAN!" Chance was speeding down the beach. "What are you doing?!" "I'm shoving off, what do you think I'm doing? Rowan is out," He kissed his first two fingers and held them up. "Peace!" He climbed up on the raft. Just as he hit a current sweeping him out, Chance jumped on. Rowan simply stared at her. "You were right," She said. "It's time for a change." ************************************************* Dear Diary, Chance and I set sail three days ago. We'd been doing fine until this morning, when the wind stopped blowing. I sit inside right now; Chance is on deck. I'm starting to think I made a really big mistake. Rowan looked up. He thought the temperature had dropped. The mood is tense. He left the tent. Chance was sitting with her feet in the water at the edge of the raft. Rowan picked up the bag of apple cores and started throwing them in the water, one by one. "I don't like this," he said, chucking another scrap, "I've heard stories about sea monsters attacking stopped ships." Chance turned around. "You're so uptight. Do you really think there's some sort of giant squid coming from the depths to swallow us up?" "No...I just have this really bad feeling..." "Eh, you're probably seasick." Rowan glared, and threw the last apple core. It sank. "Hey, did you see that?" "See what?" "That core sank instead of floating..." A weird light came around it, and the surface of the water bubbled. "What was it you were saying about sea monsters?" Chance asked. A giant bug-like creature, thirty feet tall at least, shot out of the water. "Cthulhu!" Rowan shouted. Safe Rowan and Chance were paddling harder than both of them thought capable of themselves. Unfortunately, the sea monster was bearing down on them. Rowan felt something hard hit him in the chest, and he fell in the water. He figured that Chance had hit him with the paddle. On purpose. "What'd you do that for?" he sputtered. She had jumped out as well. The beast smashed an appendage down on the raft, smashing it to bits. The waves shot the kids in opposite direction. Rowan still held his paddle. The Cthulhu was going for him. He smacked it between the eyes with the paddle. Unfazed, it opened its mouth to swallow him whole. A hand pulled him out of the water. "Whoa there, dude." The man who pulled it out could barley have been 19. He took a harpoon and shot towards the beast. It stuck in its shoulder, and it sunk, swimming away. "We got your friend already." He sat up. He was in a barge with the recently established coast guard flag waving at the top. "You guys are lucky you weren't attacked by a Leviathan or something. We wouldn't be able to do much then." The boat sped to the shore. The Port *********************************************** Dear Diary, The CSL Coast Guard saved me and Chance from a sea monster and brought us to The Port. I'm pretty sure this is where I got on the boat that sank. I'm a little ashamed to say I left Chance at the first opportunity. I'm better off without her though; She was really annoying, and constantly held me back. Rowan paused for a moment, chewing the end of his pencil. I do need to find some sort of help, though. Maybe signing up for CSL. I wish I knew what that stood for. I asked someone earlier, and they asked my where I'd been living. He heard shouts down the street. Something about the world coming to an end. He supposed he'd take a look. (Continued in Alexander's story) Category:Destruction of Minecraftia group project Category:Stories Category:Minecraftia